<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>borrow cupid's wings by seratonins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654949">borrow cupid's wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonins/pseuds/seratonins'>seratonins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Kinda, i tried to make this the least cheesy i could. but man i love cheese, war and politics but not much bc i dont understand it &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonins/pseuds/seratonins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't say much for an heiress," the mystery blonde girl tips her head again, amused.</p><p>Tzuyu responds with another stare that has more bite than she intends it to have, but now, hiding in the shadows, she can't bring herself to care properly. Arranged marriages do that to a person.</p><p>"Hm," the other girl nods, grinning, and the sight does something to Tzuyu because she feels something inside her burn. "I like you."</p><p>tzuyu knows there's no fighting this forced union as the future head of house chou, but at least she can try. then in her 21st birthday, as her parents force her to meet her husband-to-be, she stumbles upon a mysterious woman dressed as a knight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>borrow cupid's wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i apologize for any spelling mistakes, i literally had to write this in my phone cause my computer broke T.T and i got too excited to get it beta'd<br/>very obviously inspired in what is love jeongtzu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is not supposed to be Tzuyu's life.</p><p>Well, not really. This exactly what Tzuyu's life is supposed to be, just not what she wants it to. Ever since she was a little girl, Chou Tzuyu, born into wealth and privilege, heiress to the Chou fortune and state, future Head of House, has dreamed of... anything but this.</p><p>Tzuyu was never an easy heiress, as her mother would confirm. When she was younger she much rather enjoyed playing with the horses in the stables than attending parties with royalty; she was always running around, dancing whenever nobody was looking. Sometimes even stealing bread from the kitchens just to stuff her face on it after supper, or sharing it with the common servants that tended the gardens. Most days she'd sneak away to a little bakery in the village, where the smell of pie would be so enchanting she'd try to steal a bite or two when the owner wasn't looking. It was only in her teenage years when Tzuyu stopped behaving like a child after her family sent her to study abroad to a Ladies Institution to understand the weight of her position as the future face of the Chou fortune and House.</p><p>But... she had always dreamed of letting go. Moving on, leaving the fortune behind — taking a horse and running away to a little town. Maybe open a little shop; have a small flower garden and a horse and some cats. It was a silly dream, nothing but distant now that she's been promised to another.</p><p>"Tzuyu," Dahyun, her friend and maid, hisses through her teeth. She takes a step back from her, frowning at the work she's made with Tzuyu's dress. "Stop moving so much. I need to get the stitches perfect."</p><p>"Sorry," she says, automatically. "I can't stop shaking."</p><p>Dahyun puts her needle down and stares up at her, anger fading slowly into a sad smile. "I know you're really nervous, but everything is going to be fine. He's your husband-to-be, not your enemy."</p><p><em> That may very well be the same thing </em>, she thinks, but doesn't say. Although Dahyun knows her too well to not know what she's actually thinking just by her expression alone. She tends to do that — not answering questions she doesn't want to answer. That she's a little scared of answering; going out of line.</p><p>"He'll be good to you," Dahyun says, biting her lip. "Everyone says he's gentle and kind. And at least he's not from House Yoo," she adds, laughing. Like her mother would ever make her marry a Yoo, after all those years of war.</p><p>"I don't..." Tzuyu starts but never finishes. She shakes her head and sighs, drifting her gaze off to the other side of the room to stare at the mirror. The dress Dahyun is making is gorgeous; with a b-line neck that shows off her collarbone, with a voluptuous skirt with a blue rose pattern. The corset is tight and numbing, but she's used to the feeling. "The dress is beautiful."</p><p>Dahyun smiles, but there's still a tint of sadness to it. "Thank you. You are the one who makes it look any good."</p><p>Dahyun kneels to start working quietly on her dress again as Tzuyu's mind drifts off. She's known Dahyun all her life; if there's one thing she can do is sew pretty dresses and make her laugh. But today it feels like a dark cloud is hanging over her, not letting her feel any excitement for this union. The girls in court talk about their husbands and marriages with shy smiles and blushes, yet she can't bring herself to feel the same kind of elation. She doesn't know this man and yet Tzuyu is supposed to give him heirs, make him head of her House just because of tis strange game of politics that Tzuyu has never truly cared for. It makes her feel nauseous. But it's her duty, after all. She'll have to do it, no matter how much she despises it.</p><p>"Have you met him?" Tzuyu asks, voice unintentionally small.</p><p>Dahyun frowns a little, focused on sewing the hem of her dress. "No, I haven't. I've met his mother, though. She and her husband came a while ago to discuss your wedding with Lord and Lady Chou, remember? I had to greet them with the rest of the staff when they got to the State. She was..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"... A noble," Dahyun finishes. "You can't expect much from nobles."</p><p>Tzuyu smiles despite herself. "I am a noble, Dahyun," she reminds her, but there's no bite to it. She's more amused than anything.</p><p>"By blood and right," she hums, nodding. "But not by character."</p><p>Tzuyu's smile grows into a grin. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment."</p><p>"Oh, it is," Dahyun giggles, eliciting one from her friend as well. After a beat of silence, Dahyun traps her bottom lip with her teeth and says, "I know you're nervous. But you'll be alright. House Park has always been an ally to House Chou, and they wouldn't dishonor this alliance marrying you to someone cruel."</p><p>She's not exactly worried about that. Ever since she was a little girl, Tzuyu's been dreading this moment. She knows what she has to do, she understands her duty, and she's not scared of her future husband. She's just... always dreamed of marrying for love. To someone who knew how to dance, how to laugh, how to hold her. This man doesn't know her. Tzuyu shakes her head quietly at herself, then nods to her friend.</p><p>"I know," she says, a little deflated again.</p><p>"And it's a masquerade Ball!" Dahyun says, giggling as she points at the blue mask in her nightstand. "You might not even recognize him, you know?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>There's a moment of silence, Tzuyu's mind wandering off to the Ball. She thinks it silly, that among all these battles of power now that the Queen is dead, they are holding a Masquerade in her honor.</p><p>"Hey, Tzuyu," Dahyun says, standing back up with a smile. "Happy Birthday."</p><p>That makes her smile a little. "Thank you, Dahyun."</p><p>After a few minutes, another one of her maids enters her room to start braiding her hair for the party and ushers Dahyun out of the room like she's an unruly cat. She winks at her before leaving, placing Tzuyu's dress (now finished) on top of her dresser, mouthing a <em> Good luck </em>.</p><p>The next hours she spends them being pampered with compliments by her maidens, who powder her cheeks and make her pucker her lips. She thanks them politely as they tell her how beautiful she is, how her husband is lucky to have such a young and pretty wife while they help her into the dress Dahyun worked on and then finish braiding her hair. She tries not to get too nauseous.</p><p>She still ends up asking for them to leave her for a few minutes before she actually has to leave and show her face to the crowd gathering in her home. She sits on her bed, her hands trailing on the blanket softly. Tzuyu catches her own reflection in the mirror and forces herself to smile, but it falls with a sigh.</p><p>There's a soft knock in her door when she finally decides to leave, and her mother walks in, not waiting for an answer. She has a black dress and an equally black mask adorning her face, and her beauty doesn't suffer for it.</p><p>"My Tzuyu..." She beams, walking towards her to hold up her hands against her own chest. "You look stunning. Like a true Chou."</p><p>Tzuyu smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Thank you, Mother."</p><p>"I know you're nervous, sweetie," she purses her lips at her strained expression, letting go of her hands to trace her cheek. "But today's a big day! It's your 21st Birthday. You're finally meeting your betrothed. Please, try to smile more."</p><p>Tzuyu swallows, nodding quietly. Her mother waits for her to say something, then tsks when she doesn't. "Speak up. You're not a child anymore."</p><p>"Yes, mother."</p><p>"Good," she hums in approval. "You are our biggest treasure." <em> Is that why you're trading me? </em>Tzuyu thinks. She bites her tongue. "Remember that, always. Remember that when you meet your husband-to-be. This union is terribly important for the survival of our house and family. You know we're at war with House Yoo, and we need this alliance. You're our key to the throne, Tzuyu."</p><p>Tzuyu thinks about her duty, about the war there is to come. "I'll honour House Chou," she says, puffing out her chest slightly.</p><p>Her mother eyes her for a moment that feels like hours, then smiles again. "I know you will, my brave daughter. Now, let's go greet out guests. Everyone is talking about the birthday girl and we've kept them waiting plenty."</p><p>She stares at her mom's offering arm, then shakes her head slightly.</p><p>"Wait," she says. "My mask."</p><p>Tzuyu rushes to her nightstand and gently lifts the mask to place it on her head. She takes a short look at her reflection, hand lingering in her own cheek. Humorlessly, she thinks it's the perfect night to wear a mask. Then her mom offers her her arm again with a slight scowl that interrupts her thoughts, and they link them together as they leave Tzuyu's chambers.</p><p>They walk down the corridor, her mother pointedly ignoring the bowing servants and maids as they marvel at the sight of Tzuyu. She glances at the walls of the corridor, adorned with paintings of her relatives, some so old she can't even remember their names. She wonders about the sacrifices they had to make to build this house, this reputation. It feels like she's carrying the bricks used to build these walls on her shoulders.</p><p>The descent down the stairs is painfully slow as they announce her arrival, all eyes in the room dropping to where she is. She'll never get used to this, but she smiles anyway. Her mother beams at the attention, pearl necklace catching in the light.</p><p>"Lady Tzuyu, Heiress and future Head of the noble House of Chou!"</p><p>"Try to mingle," her mother says, pointedly, once they've been announced. "I'll go find your father before he finds the alcohol and makes a fool out of himself in front of your bethroded. I'll find you later to introduce you to him."</p><p>Tzuyu gives a court nod before she's being whisked by the hand to the other side of the room. With a yelp, she's pulled into a hug.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Tzu!"</p><p>"Chaeyoung, you scared me," Tzuyu giggles into the hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry! You just took so long to get ready, I've been wanting to congratulate you for a while now," She hugs her tighter, but when Tzuyu feels the burning eyes of the court dig into her back, she pulls away. Chaeyoung's mask is red and gold, covering her eyes. She's still able to recognize her — anyone could. She always sticks out as a sore thumb in these events. "Now you're finally an adult, like me."</p><p>Tzuyu has to bite back the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing and rolling her eyes at her friend. It's unlady-like. "You turned 21 this year. Don't get too arrogant."</p><p>"Yeah, but I did it before you, so that means I was an adult for more than three months than you, Chou," she jokes, although she looks completely serious before she breaks into laughter. The people around them stare at her, but Chaeyoung doesn't seem to noticed. Better yet, Chaeyoung doesn't care. She never has — Chaeyoung is the youngest of three older brothers, who step on each other's toes to win the title of Head of House Son, kissing their father's arse and trying to poison each other to become heir. Chaeyoung, however, has never been one to focus on politics of riches. Instead, she makes her own dresses, cooks her own food and keeps birds inside her chambers that scare off her maids and make them run away, shrieking.</p><p>(That is why Tzuyu likes her so much.)</p><p>"Your dress is very pretty, Chaeyoung," she says, politely. It's red, with lion embroidery that looks a bit rushed and rough around the edges; but the golden of the thread catches on the candlelight and makes it look like melted coins. "Did you make it?"</p><p>"Well of course! And the mask as well," she hums, twirling slightly. "And no corset again, as you sure have noticed. My mother was appalled, but I'm used to that reaction by now."</p><p>"Does her horrified expression get less amusing with time?"</p><p>She beams. "No, it does not."</p><p>Tzuyu sighs, smiling lightly. "You are living every nobles' dream."</p><p>"Nobles dream too little," Chaeyoung purses her lips slightly, cheeking around the room for a goblet of wine. "And most often than not, of fortune and crowns. I just do what I want."</p><p>"I should go," Tzuyu says, reminded of what her mother told her before she was snatched away by her friend. "I'm supposed to talk to these nobles you think so fond of. And then I have to... meet my husband."</p><p>Chaeyoung's face falls. "Tzu..."</p><p>"I'm fine," she says. "I don't... I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Okay," Her friend nods. Then, to cheer her up, Chaeyoung says, "I'll be getting drunk by the stables if you want some company. Although I only talk to the horses. They have better manners than  most people here," she whispers, and despite herself Tzuyu lets out a laugh that draws some attention. She clears her throat, nodding at Chaeyoung as she leaves.</p><p>Slowly but surely nobles approach her to shower her with courtesies and congratulations, more about her engagement than her birthday, but she welcomes the good wishes with a gracious smile.</p><p>
  <em> "Lady Tzuyu, you honor your House." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Lady Chou, you're a sight for sore eyes." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I envy the man who's to marry you." </em>
</p><p>The night is starting to feel endless when her mother finally spots her in the crowd, and she's almost happy to see her until she notices she's walking towards her joined by her father and a masked man. A masked man who she'll marry in a couple of months.</p><p>"My love," her mother says when she finally catches up to her, beaming at her daughter. "This is Lord Park Hyunjin. Lord Park, this is my daughter Tzuyu. Your future wife."</p><p>He has blonde hair, and his honey eyes shine with the candlelight. He's wearing proper clothes and he's everything everyone told her he'd be, but somehow that only makes the pit in the stomach grow into an impossibly big lump that rises to her throat. Lord Park bows slightly, reaching for Tzuyu's hand to hold and bring it to his lips to kiss her knuckles, but Tzuyu can't seem to be able to move at all. It's like the reality of the situation has finally dawned on her and left her frozen.</p><p>Lord Park frowns slightly, standing upright again. "Lady Tzuyu...?"</p><p>"<em> Tzuyu </em>," her mother's tone grows impatient, angry, but still low enough for other not to hear. "Where are your manners, girl?!"</p><p>"Ah..." Tzuyu can't breathe, suddenly her corset is too tight and there's no air entering her lungs and she feels like she's about to pass out and she needs to get out of here, immediately. "I'm sorry, Lord Park. I'm not - I'm not feeling well, I must —"</p><p>"Get a hold of yourself —" Her mother is hissing now, but Tzuyu shakes her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she says, and dashes across the room to find the door to the gardens just to breathe air that doesn't feel tainted, that doesn't feel like smoke in a house fire. She faintly hears her father's drunkenly chuckle and feels like the room shrinks, caging her.</p><p>Tzuyu steps outside and inhales loudly, drawing the eyes of the people chatting by the moonlight, and she thinks she needs a place to hide away from the public eye. Her eyes burn with unshed tears as she walks to a quieter spot in the gardens, where the bushes are tall enough to hide. The mask itches on her skin; it feels like it sinks into her skin, and she wants nothing more than to rip it off her face, but when she gets to the spot she finds another person standing there, hiding as well.</p><p>She's blonde, and her hair is short and loose, leaning against the wall. She's wearing a grey mask, and Tzuyu isn't able to recognize her. Tzuyu tenses immediately, standing straighter. The woman notices her then, and smirks.</p><p>"Hello, Lady Chou," she says, her voice borderline mocking. Tzuyu doesn't answer, but she frowns, slightly confused that she knows who she is but Tzuyu doesn't. She wonders if maybe it's the mask that keeps her from remembering her face. The woman tilts her head to the side. "You look confused that I know you."</p><p>She doesn't respond again. She wouldn't be caught dead being this unpolite, but the lump in her throat is still there and she fears that if she speaks her voice will break.</p><p>The woman speaks again, "Are you escaping here from your own party?" She moves from the wall a little, leaving her space next to her.</p><p>That's not quite it, but Tzuyu nods anyway and steps into the space the woman made for her. She feels relieved now, hiding behind a bush, and a wave of embarrassment washes over her for the way she behaved in front of her husband-to-be. She doesn't want to think about it, so instead her eyes turn to the woman next to her, who smirks at her again. The woman is wearing black trousers and a knight's breastplate, and Tzuyu stares. She's never seen a woman wearing knight's clothing.</p><p>"You're wondering why I'm hiding here," she says. "No offense to you, I know it's your birthday and all, but these parties are elitist bullshit."</p><p>Tzuyu glares, which elicits a laugh from the other girl.</p><p>"You don't say much for an heiress," the mystery blonde girl tips her head again, amused.</p><p>Tzuyu responds with another stare that has more bite than she intends it to have, but now, hiding in the shadows, she can't bring herself to care properly. Arranged marriages do that to a person.</p><p>"Hm," the other girl nods, grinning, and the sight does something to Tzuyu because she feels something inside her burn. "I like you."</p><p>"... You are not wearing a dress," she says, as an observation and not a question (and as a means to change the topic of conversation).</p><p>"Ah, so you can speak?" the mysterious blonde says, amused, but when Tzuyu doesn't reply she sighs and nods. "No, I'm not. They aren't good for sneaking around. Trousers are more convenient for that, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>Tzuyu slightly raises an eyebrow. "So you've snuck into my birthday party?"</p><p>"Well, how else would I've gotten in?" The woman answers.</p><p>"I don't know who you are," Tzuyu admits, frowning. She stares into the other woman's mask, wondering.</p><p>"No, I suppose you don't," The woman nods. "I think it's for the best."</p><p>She shakes her head, her furrowed brow relaxing slightly in quiet amusement. "You make no sense."</p><p>"I'm often told," she says, making Tzuyu smile slightly despite herself. There's a moment of silence before the mystery woman shifts to stare at the heiress. "Why are you hiding? Or should I ask <em> who </em>are you hiding from?"</p><p>Tzuyu ponders about answering, trapping her bottom lip in her teeth momentarily. Then she thinks that she'll probably never see this woman again, supposes there's some solace in that and responds in a small voice, "My mother. And my husband-to-be."</p><p>"Ah," the woman nods. It seems she understands, which just makes her into an even bigger mystery. "That is a valid reason."</p><p>"... What about you?" she asks, staring.</p><p>"I have my reasons," she nods. "But <em> you </em>are the one who is being celebrated. You should be in there, chatting among your noble friends."</p><p>"I've made a fool of myself inside, and humiliated my mother by running away," Tzuyu sighs at the memory, the knot in her stomach returning. "I don't want to go back there..." she trails off, staring at the starry night. She hadn't noticed how bright the moon was shining, how the grass was damp with the promise of morning already. Tzuyu sighs. "I didn't even get a chance to dance."</p><p>"You can't dance here," the blonde woman points out.</p><p>Tzuyu can faintly hear the music that's playing inside, then smiles as she recognizes the melody. "Yes, I can," she says without thinking, then shakes her head slightly at the thought and drops her smile. "That's silly, don't listen to me."</p><p>There's a short moment of comfortable silence, where the other woman's smirk turns into something softer, with less edge to it.</p><p>"It's not," she says, then holds out her hand. Tzuyu frowns at it.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You couldn't dance," her playful smirk returns. Tzuyu's stares like she's grown a second head. "Let's dance."</p><p>"Surely you're joking."</p><p>The blonde woman rolls her eyes. "We're hidden. No one will start questioning your honor or think less of you because they can't see you."</p><p>Tzuyu ponders on the idea for a second. It's true no one can possibly see her from where they are, and she finds comfort in the other woman's attitude and their mutual animosity. It feels like it's been ages since she's done something even remotely close to how scandalous this would be. It passingly reminds her of the old Tzuyu, the girl who ran around barefoot in the mud and chased around bugs, the girl who brushed the horses backs in secret with the stable boys and got spanked for mingling with servants. She takes the woman's hand before the coward in her takes over.</p><p>"I've never..." Tzuyu feels embarrassed as she shakes her head, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Will you lead?"</p><p>The blonde looks surprised, and the blush on Tzuyu's cheeks won't leave. She does enjoy seeing the other woman being caught off guard though.</p><p>"You've never... danced with anyone before?"</p><p>"Yes, of course I've danced before," It was harder not to dance, somedays. She spent most balls being twirled around like a rag doll by numerous men, most of them unpleasant. "I've just never slow danced with a woman."</p><p>"You ought to live a little more," the blonde says, and suddenly her hands are on Tzuyu's waist, playful smirk looking almost devilish in the moonlight.</p><p>Tzuyu wraps her arms around her neck, and hopes she can't see her blush in the dark. They fall into rhythm fairly soon. The woman's hands are warm on her waist and she feels... held. She hasn't in a long time. The blonde is staring, intently, the same smirk adorning her face.</p><p>"What are you thinking?"</p><p>"That this is ridiculous," Tzuyu says, although there's not much bite to it.</p><p>"Ridiculous is not bad."</p><p>"How can you say that?" Tzuyu asks.</p><p>"I happen to like ridiculous," the woman says, still holding onto her. "You should too. Especially with the company you keep, Lady Chou."</p><p>"I'm not Lady Chou," she corrects rather aggressively, although Tzuyu quick to blush, ashamed of her own outburst but still says determinedly, "My name is Tzuyu. My mother is Lady Chou."</p><p>The other woman's gaze turns into something softer once again. The hand on her waist grips a bit lighter as she dips her gracefully.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Then why I don't know yours?"</p><p>The mystery blonde winces. "It's... complicated."</p><p>Tzuyu feels herself purse her lips in annoyance to suppress rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I am dancing with a woman I don't know, who is dressed as a knight, behind bushes while hiding from my husband-to-be during my own Masquerade Ball. I don't believe it can possibly get much more complicated than this."</p><p>The woman throws her head back and laughs. Tzuyu wonders for a second if anyone will hear, but she quickly gets lost in the sound and finds herself giggling along as well, craving to be near her.</p><p>"What are<em> you </em>thinking?"</p><p>"I'm wondering why the Chou heiress suddenly want to dance with a stranger in the gardens while her betrothed waits for her inside." Tzuyu almost laughs at the comment. She almost doesn't understand why she's doing this herself.</p><p>"I don't want to go back in there," she says, which is not much, but the other girl doesn't push, just nods.</p><p>"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me."</p><p>It takes Tzuyu by surprise, and she has to shake her head to stop herself from blushing even more. She's thankful for the stsranger's kindness. It almost feels like she knows her.</p><p>"I don't know him," she shakes her head as the woman spins her. "I cannot possibly fall in love with him in time for the wedding... and I don't... I - I dread a loveless marriage. A marriage born in duty."</p><p>The blonde stares intently, no trace of her smile left. Her gaze turns hard, her jaw sets. Tzuyu realizes the topic weighs heavy on her too. "Marriage for duty... I'm afraid the heart doesn't have much of a say when it comes to those, does it?"</p><p>Tzuyu is about to ask what she means when suddenly she hears a creak of a foot against a branch and she's just in time to jump away from the other woman as a girl comes into view wearing a grey dress and a white mask.</p><p>"Jeongyeon," she says, hurriedly. "We need to go, <em> now. </em>"</p><p>Tzuyu frowns slightly. The name rings familiar, and the blonde next to her swallows.</p><p>"I'll go."</p><p>"Now, Jeongyeon," she hisses back at her. "The guards noticed Jihyo. They know we're here and they'll want our heads soon."</p><p><em> Jeongyeon </em>. She knows that name. She's heard it before, in whispers, meetings, and most of all curses. Jeongyeon, Jihyo... She's heard that name too. </p><p>"You're Yoo Jeongyeon..." Tzuyu whispers, holding a hand to her mouth in shock. She steps away from her like she's the plague, horror dawning on her features. "You're the daughter of Lord Yoo!"</p><p>Jeongyeon groans. "Thank you, Nayeon. You blew my cover."</p><p>The other girl rolls her eyes, placing a hand on her hip. "Now, Jeongyeon!"</p><p>"I - I should have you killed for trespassing House Chou's state!" Tzuyu exclaims, confused and somehow hurt by the revelation. "Your House is our sworn enemy! How - how dare you enter -"</p><p>"I apologize for not telling you who I was, Tzuyu," Jeongyeon says, stealing a quick glance at Nayeon, who is still waiting for her. "Would you've even believed me? Would you not have killed me?"</p><p>Tzuyu swallows, realizing that she's right. That doesn't make her any less angry though.</p><p>"Why did you come here?! To kill me in cold blood where my guards can't reach you?!"</p><p>"If I wanted to kill you, don't you think I would've already?" Jeongyeon frowns, looking conflicted as her eyes flicker behind her once more where the brunette stands waiting for her and them landing back on Tzuyu.</p><p>"So what? You've come to spy on me?"</p><p>"No, I —" Jeongyeon sighs in exasperation and takes a step closer to Tzuyu, but she takes another step back away from her and the blonde bites her lip. "I wanted to see where you lived. I wanted to meet you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I wanted to meet the woman I'm supposed to go to war against!" The outburst stuns Tzuyu into silence, and Jeongyeon winces again. "The woman I'm supposed to kill."</p><p>Tzuyu is momentarily taken aback, head spinning. There's a millisecond of silence before a commotion inside the state is heard and the brunette reaches forward to grab Jeongyeon's arm and yank her away.</p><p>"Lady Jeongyeon, we need to leave now!"</p><p>Before the woman drags her away, Jeongyeon turns to look at her with something akin to desperation.</p><p>"I'm tired of war, Lady Tzuyu," she says. "I think you are too. If you feel the same way, go to the Fountain in the morrow at midnight. I'll wait for you."</p><p>Tzuyu is still too stunned to speak as the two women make a run for it and disappear into the night. She talked with Yoo Jeongyeon, <em> danced </em>with her no less, in the flesh. In her twenty one years of age, Tzuyu has never met a single member of House Yoo, and was always assured that it was for the best. She had grown up being told stories by her family about how the Yoos were scoundrels, a House full of bastards and people without honor, but... how can the woman she just met ever match that description? Is war truly what's best for House Chou and this country? Tzuyu holds a hand to her stomach, and thinks she might vomit right then and there when two guards come running toward her, looking frantically from side to side. It's clear as day who they are after.</p><p>"Lady Tzuyu!" One of them calls her attention, weilding a sharp sword. "Have you seen two suspicious women around here, wearing a grey mask and a knight's attire?"</p><p>Tzuyu thinks about the mystery blonde, Jeongyeon, and her proposition. <em> I'm tired of war, and I think you are too. </em>She makes a decision.</p><p>"They went that way."</p><p>She lifts her arm and points in the opposite direction Jeongyeon disappeared in, and as she watches her guards chase after shadows, Tzuyu hopes she's done the right thing.</p><p> </p><p>In the morrow it's just her and her parents having a quiet dinner in the hall, silence looming above them. She could barely sleep the night before, barely even finish her duties today. Her mother has been cold to her all day except to talk about her engagement, which is all she can think about apparently. After apologizing profusely to Lord Park for making him wait and leaving, her mother had forced to make them dance in front of everyone, and then she was the one to announce their engagement with a toast. Tzuyu had felt no happiness — instead, her mind was restless for the entirety of the party, and latter as well.</p><p>It's quiet. Tzuyu has grown used to it, but today thoughts cloud her mind, not letting her rest properly.</p><p>Tzuyu's never questioned why she and her family despite House Yoo, and she's certainly never stopped to think about who might be part of it. Her family had always painted them as soulless murderers and scoundrels. She knows the Yoos had stolen states from House Chou fifty years past, when her grandfather was Head of House, and he had never quite forgiven the Yoo family for the stain on his rule. House Chou had lost a great deal of men trying to get his honour back, while House Yoo, a House who had earned its nobility, rose to even more power in victory.</p><p>As if on cue her father scoffs and says, "I heard Yoo's heir snuck into the Ball last night, as did her sister and cousin."</p><p>Tzuyu stiffens, but her parents don't seem to notice.</p><p>"I handled the situation accordingly," her mother responds, poison dripping from her voice. "The guards found one of his daughters running around, but she managed to get away. Not that you'd remember, since you are an old drunk."</p><p>Before her father can respond and the situation escalates into a fight, Tzuyu interrupts. "Why can't we come to an agreement with them?"</p><p>"With who?"</p><p>"House Yoo."</p><p>"They are <em> thieves </em>, Tzuyu," Her mother says, pointedly. She cuts her steak violently. "You should always remember that. And they killed your Uncle in battle, like the sly snakes they are. They should've never been given their nobility. King Seungkook, may God rest his Soul, should be ashamed to have done so, and he has sure realized his mistake in the after life."</p><p>"We have been at war for so long..." Tzuyu trails off, staring at her food with distaste.</p><p>"Enough, Tzuyu," her father sneers, holding a cup to his lips. "House Yoo deserves none of your stupid sympathy, nor do the people in it, and I'm sure they do not want it either. They are merchant scum who got power as a political move to appease the masses."</p><p>"I heard their youngest wants to bid for queen now that Queen Sooyoung is dead and Princess Seungkwan has vanished," her mother stabs her salad, making Tzuyu wins. "Her name is Jihyo. The commoners love her."</p><p>"What about the heir?" Tzuyu finds herself asking, her mind wondering off to blonde hair and a black mask.</p><p>"<em> Jihyo </em> is the heir. Their eldest is a bastard who has never known her place and wants to proclaim herself Head of House. Jeongyeon, a whore's daughter," her mother scoffs. <em> Oh. </em></p><p>"She won't win over the Council," her father replies, shaking his head in distaste. "And once Tzuyu marries, she won't win over us."</p><p>"Queen?" Tzuyu blinks in confusion. "I don't —"</p><p>"Lord Park will bid for King after your marriage is consummated," her mother explains, nodding. "I've told you. You're our key to the throne."</p><p>"So I - I'll be Queen?"</p><p>"Of course, darling," she raises her glass of red wine to her lips and says, "Who else?"</p><p><em> Queen </em> . And to be Queen there must be more war, more death, more loss. Her mother has been preparing her for this moment her entire life; the moment she'll do whatever it takes to bring honor to House Chou, that she'll marry a man out of duty and to gain power. <em> To be Queen </em>. Tzuyu can't think of something she wants less, and her hunger leaves her for good. She knows what she has to do.</p><p>Once dinner is over, Tzuyu runs to her room. Dahyun and her other maids are waiting for her arrival there, where a hot bath is waiting for her, ready to take off her clothes and brush her hair to prepare her for bed. But when her maids approach her Tzuyu holds a hand up. They stop in their tracks, confused.</p><p>"I'm sorry, can I please do it myself tonight?"</p><p>One of her maids, the eldest, gasps. "My Lady..."</p><p>"Did we do something wrong? Did we upset m'lady?"</p><p>"I promise it's nothing of the sort," she shakes her head reassuringly. She catches Dahyun's eyes, who looks at her suspiciously and Tzuyu, as casually as she can, lifts an eyebrow at her, asking her to stay. "I just want to spend the night alone today."</p><p>"Ah," one of them catches her bottom lip in her teeth. "If it's My Lady's wish..."</p><p>After a bit more convincing, one by one her maids leave her — all except for Dahyun, who is still furrowing her brows together in confusion as she closes the door after them. Tzuyu sits on the bed, sighing.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I need your help," she swallows a lump of anxiousness. "I have to sneak out for the night."</p><p>Dahyun's eyes widen in shock. </p><p>"You will <em> what </em>?"</p><p>Tzuyu flinches. "Sneak out..."</p><p>"Are you insane?!" At least she has the decency to whisper-shout instead of yelling at her. "Where will you go?!"</p><p>"It's just for a few hours," she clarifies. "I'll meet... a friend. Hopefully."</p><p>"Tzuyu, no," Dahyun shakes her head. "You can't. The last time you snuck out and your mother heard you were sent away, don't you remember?"</p><p>"Of course I do, how couldn't I? But I have to do this."</p><p>"Who is this friend? What can't they meet you here?" And despite her worry, Dahyun's eyes grow even bigger and she raises an eyebrow at her. "Oh, Tzuyu, do you have a secret lover who isn't your betrothed?"</p><p>Tzuyu's cheeks grow red quickly. "W-what?! No, Dahyun - That's not —"</p><p>"Oh my God, it <em> is </em>a lover," Dahyun gasps.</p><p>"No, Dahyun! It's... her name is Jeongyeon," she bites her lip. "She's a Yoo."</p><p>"<em> You're in love with your arch nemesis? </em>!"</p><p>"Can you focus?!" Tzuyu very seriously considers throwing a pillow at her despite her warm cheeks. "She's not my lover, are you insane? You need to stop reading so many romance novels!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I got carried away! This is suddenly very exciting." Tzuyu rolls her eyes, fondly, but Dahyun speaks again, low. "Why would you ever want to meet with a Yoo of all people? Much less at midnight, with no protection? She could be planning an attack! To kill you for good, Tzuyu!"</p><p>"She had a chance to kill me before, and she didn't," she shakes her head. </p><p>"At your birthday Ball? Maybe she's just befriending you to kidnap you! Or to kill you when she isn't surrounded by guards!"</p><p>"I'll be named Head of House in a month, and wed even sooner," Tzuyu bites her lip. "I don't want my time in power to be spent sending people to their deaths over a senseless war... and Jeongyeon doesn't either. We have the chance to <em> fix </em>this, to mend the wounds of the past —"</p><p>Dahyun interrupts her, placing a hand on hers. The touch is supposed to be comforting, but it only makes Tzuyu tense.</p><p>"It's not your place to fix it, not yet," Dahyun says, softly. "Enjoy these days of freedom, Tzuyu. Get to know your betrothed, fall in love with him, kiss him —"</p><p>"It is my place. I've made my decision." Her voice is icy cold. Dahyun swallows, knowing there's no changing her mind - Tzuyu's rarely seen this determined. "Will you help me?"</p><p>Her friend sighs. </p><p>"Do you still remember how to make ropes with the sheets?" When Tzuyu grins, Dahyun shakes her head fondly. "Then you better be right about this, Chou Tzuyu."</p><p>They spend the next moments quietly tying the bed sheets together as the candles melt away. Once they are done, Dahyun promises to watch the door after Tzuyu throws a black hood over herself, one that covers her face best, casting a shadow over her features. Tzuyu throws the improvised rope over the window and promises to come back before the sunrise, to which Dahyun replies with a <em> You better. </em></p><p>For some reason, Tzuyu feels a strange sense of warmth rush through her among the adrenaline of sneaking out as she hides in the shadows; maybe because it brings back so many memories. Of a Tzuyu who was less compliant and lady-like, a bit more innocent and curious about the outside world.</p><p>After successfully leaving the state, she tiptoes around the town square. There's almost no one there, understandable given the late hour, but once she stumbles upon the Fountain in the center of it, two hooded figures are waiting for her. One of them perks up at the sight of her, and leaves her hood down to reveal her blonde hair.</p><p>"You came," Jeongyeon says, smiling slightly, as if she truly can't believe she did. She elbows the person next to her. "I told you she would."</p><p>The girl, the same girl as last time, rolls her eyes. </p><p>"That you did. You would not shut up about it."</p><p>Tzuyu doesn't quite know what to say, she simply nods. Jeongyeon looks nothing like she expected her to look - her smile is playful and warm as are her eyes. She's... beautiful. Truly.</p><p>"You are not wearing a mask this time," Jeongyeon says, smile growing ever so slightly. The comment brings a small smile to Tzuyu's lips, too. </p><p>"Was she supposed to?"</p><p>Jeongyeon glares at the girl. "Shut up, Nayeon. Lady Tzuyu, this is my cousin."</p><p>"Hello," she nods at the shorter girl, and she nods back.</p><p>"I did not think you would come," Nayeon confesses.</p><p>"Neither did I," Tzuyu responds. "In truth, I don't know if I'm safe. But... I want this conflict to be over. For good. And I think you might have an idea how to do it."</p><p>Jeongyeon nods. </p><p>"Yes, I think I might. I don't know if you've heard, but my sister will bid for queen —"</p><p>"I know," Tzuyu interrupts. "My parents told me, over dinner, because it interferes with their plans of making me Queen after I marry Lord Park."</p><p>Nayeon bites her lip. "That's what we feared."</p><p>"Everyone was already whispering about it," Jeongyeon sighs, sitting by the fountain. tzuyu finally lifts the hood from her face. "But Jihyo is sympathetic to our cause. She wants this war to be over as much as we do."</p><p>"As do I," Tzuyu announces. "I cannot... speak for my husband."</p><p>"Husband-to-be," Jeongyeon corrects, which makes something in Tzuyu burn with confusion and something else she can't quite name.</p><p>"... Yes, husband-to-be. House Park would not back down from war, and I cannot speak for my House. I'm afraid we'll have to wait for me to become Head of House to put a stop to this, and if I am Queen my mother will remain Head and name one of my cousins as her heir. </p><p>"And we've killed their father, so this wouldn't be a good option," Jeongyeon finishes for her.</p><p>"If Jihyo wins the Crown, both you and Lady Tzuyu will be Head of House and there can be peace," Nayeon adds.</p><p>"I agree," Tzuyu nods.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Then it's settled," Nayeon continues, solemnly. "Jihyo shall be Queen."</p><p>"And I Head of House," Jeongyeon mutters. "I don't believe my step mother will be happy about that. A bastard ruling over a noble House after everything it's done to earn its title..."</p><p>"Cousin..." Nayeon starts, a sad scowl on her face but Jeongyeon shakes her head, interrupting her.</p><p>"You should go home, find Jihyo and tell her the news about our alliance. Me and Lady Tzuyu will discuss this further."</p><p>Nayeon looks like she wants to say something else, but one look from Jeongyeon and she nods, bows at Tzuyu, politely says her goodbyes then slips into the night. Jeongyeon sighs, sitting on the Fountain and running a hand through her hair. Tzuyu follows the movement and blushes for some reason.</p><p>"I assume you know about my bastard position?"</p><p>Tzuyu hides her lips in thought before saying, "Yes. I've been told."</p><p>Jeongyeon chuckles, but it's dark, low, and it sounds like it hurts her to laugh. "I suppose it was rather foolish of me to believe you could hear it from me first."</p><p>Tzuyu doesn't think much when she sits down in the fountain next to Jeongyeon. </p><p>"I don't think less of you because you're not a child of marriage," Tzuyu confesses, staring hard at the floor. "Some unions aren't meant to be forever. And it's not something that you could ever change. I don't - I think the same of you as when I first met you, Lady Jeongyeon."</p><p>She doesn't think she's ever met someone as confusing and as surprising as Jeongyeon has proven herself to be. Tzuyu thinks she rather likes that — it reminds Tzuyu of Chaeyoung, but in a different kind of different. Chaeyoung is a<em> loud </em>sort of unique, while hers is quieter, less on the nose. She thinks Jeongyeon would quite like her if she met her.</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Tzuyu," Jeongyeon says, warm smile making way into her face. "You're kind."</p><p>"You've shown me kindness as well," Tzuyu replies, smiling back at her. "I don't quite know how we'll manage to do this, but... it's comforting that we're doing this already, isn't it?"</p><p>"It's certainly more than our parents already did," Jeongyeon snorts. "I'm glad you've come. I thought we horrified you last night."</p><p>"You... did," Tzuyu smiles. "But you've made me more curious than anything. You're still not wearing a dress, Lady Jeongyeon," Tzuyu teases, which earns her a chuckle. </p><p>"Well, they aren't easy to sneak around in, I've told you already."</p><p>"I've climbed down my window in one," Tzuyu giggles, at ease. "Your excuse won't work with me this time."</p><p>"I shall wear one next time we meet, a pink one at that, even if I'm not fond of the color," Jeongyeon nods. "Would that make you happy?"</p><p>The thought of Jeongyeon wearing a pretty pink dress somehow brings butterflies to Tzuyu's stomach, however ridiculous it is — ones that she tries to drown and ignore. She's got enough problems as it is.</p><p>"Yes," she answers. "I had no idea you held my happiness to such high importance."</p><p>"Of course I do," she says, "What kind of knight would I be if I didn't?"</p><p>Tzuyu tilts her head to the sight as she asks, "Do you know how to fight?"</p><p>"Yes. My father trained me," Jeongyeon explains. "I used to live in the stables when I was younger, with the servants. My father was impressed with how I learned to wield my sword and allowed me to stay in the Main house with him and his wife."</p><p>"You must be very good, then."</p><p>"I think he was just looking an excuse to take me in," Jeongyeon confesses, twirling the sword in her hands. "I'm very good, but he's a good man. He thinks of me as a legitimate daughter."</p><p>"Maybe you could teach me," Tzuyu says, and she means it as a joke, but Jeongyeon's eyes light up.</p><p>"I would love that."</p><p>"I was jesting," Tzuyu shakes her head dismissively. "I can barely hold that much weight, I'm not strong enough. It's not proper for a lady to wield a sword."</p><p>"And yet here I am, aren't I?"</p><p>Tzuyu realizes what she just said, and her eyes grow large. "I didn't mean —"</p><p>"You've offended me," Jeongyeon says, although it sounds more like mockery than anything else. "Now you have to make it up to me. I'll teach you to use a sword."</p><p>Tzuyu squints, then sighs, slightly exasperated. "I have a feeling that arguing with you would be pointless."</p><p>Jeongyeon smirks, the playful glint in her eye making Tzuyu feel butterflies again.</p><p>"You're very intuitive, Lady Tzuyu."</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take too many lessons for Tzuyu to realize Jeongyeon is a terrible teacher. She spends most of their lessons talking to her while she strikes, leaving Tzuyu almost defenseless. Jeongyeon breaks no sweats or worries not when fighting against Tzuyu, which just makes the other one even more furious and exasperated. She tries to distract her by tickling her or making terrible jokes that force Tzuyu to simply roll her eyes, and the worst part is that it works. She is the <em> worst </em>.</p><p>Or maybe Tzuyu is a bad student. She has a tendency to get carried away and distracted whenever Jeongyeon steps into her space to position her arms or knees, or whenever the moonlight catches on her skin or when she runs a hand through her head or when... or when... the point is, Tzuyu is a bad student, Jeongyeon is a terrible teacher, and Tzuyu learns rather quickly that she cannot use a sword to save her life. Literally.</p><p>"Don't leave yourself open like that," Jeongyeon purses her lips. "You're leaving most of your abdomen open which means you'll get killed."</p><p>"I think I'd rather get killed than keep getting these pointless lessons," Tzuyu groans, dropping the sword to the floor of the courtyard with a loud thud that makes both of them flinch. Their meetings are still very much secret, and after their fifth one Tzuyu decided she was tired of climbing down her window and forced Jeongyeon to come to her instead.</p><p>"Try not to wake the entire place," Jeongyeon whispers. "We're at war. Against each other. You need to have something to protect yourself, Lady Tzuyu."</p><p>"Does it have to be a sword?" Tzuyu frowns. "Isn't there something else to use?"</p><p>"We can use daggers."</p><p>Tzuyu blinks.</p><p>"Or not." Jeongyeon sighs, "What do you want to use?"</p><p>"I don't know! I've never wielded a weapon before. Except for... wait, I think I have an idea."</p><p>Tzuyu rushes inside her home, leaving behind a perplexed Jeongyeon. She walks around for a couple of corridors until she stumbles upon the room she's actually looking for, walks in and quickly returns with what she was looking for.</p><p>Jeongyeon raises her eyebrows. </p><p>"A bow and arrow?"</p><p>"My father taught me how to use them," she nods. "He used to take me and my mother in hunting trips, but I always came back crying, so we stopped. Another reason my parents don't quite like me," they both snort. "But I've always been good with it."</p><p>"It's dark," Jeongyeon comments. "I don't think you'd be able to shoot it properly."</p><p>Tzuyu raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Want to bet?"</p><p>Jeongyeon crosses her arms and chuckles. "Okay, let's see then, Hunter."</p><p>Tzuyu leads them both to where the trees are taller and thicker, bow and arrow in hand. Tzuyu makes a show of pointing and aiming at the middle tree, and does so almost effortlessly. Jeongyeon gasps slightly.</p><p>"Told you I could do it!"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you could do this?!" Jeongyeon is thoroughly impressed. It makes something inside Tzuyu's stomach flip in pride and something else.</p><p>She shrugs, blushing. "You didn't ask."</p><p>Jeongyeon asks Tzuyu to shoot a couple more, and by the fifth one Tzuyu is done impressing Jeongyeon for a night. They rush to draw the arrows out of the trees in quiet silence, both of them smiling. They aren't quite ready to return to the courtyard and probably put an end to the night, so they linger by the trees for a while, staring at the moon.</p><p>"Nayeon tells me your mother has been pushing the Council to join her side of the war," Jeongyeon comments, growing somber. "House Son is with her, as is House Park. The only ones who haven't are House Kim and House Lee. The Council stands divided."</p><p>Tzuyu bites her lips, leaving her bow and arrow in the grass.</p><p>"She's been talking about striking you down before the Council votes for who shall take the throne. She says Jihyo is gaining a following."</p><p>"She'd be a good Queen," Jeongyeon nods.</p><p>"And you Head of House."</p><p>"As would you," the silence that follows feels tense, heavy. Jeongyeon breaks it with a sigh. "I don't think that is what we want though, is it?"</p><p>Tzuyu swallows and looks down at the grass, and Jeongyeon looks away too, as if trying to give her a semblance of privacy.</p><p>"It's not what young Tzuyu would've wanted," she finally says. "But I am of age now, and I have to think about my duties first."</p><p>Jeongyeon hums in agreement or in acknowledgement, Tzuyu can’t quite tell. The grass is damp with dew, and the stars shine and their light catches in Jeongyeon’s blonde hair. No matter how much these secret meetings remind Tzuyu of how carefree she used to be, she is changed. Different.</p><p>"If you weren't noble," Jeongyeon asks, looking at her again. "What would you be doing?"</p><p>The answer comes naturally to her.</p><p>"I'd have a bakery. When I was younger, I remember I'd always sneak out to go to this little bakery in the village. I remember I could smell their pies from my windowsill."</p><p>Jeongyeon smiles warmly at her. </p><p>"That's beautiful," she says. "Do you know how to bake?"</p><p>"... I barely know what flour is."</p><p>The comment makes both of them break into laughter, so much so that it leaves Tzuyu feeling very unlady-like, but for the first time in years, she finds that she doesn't mind half as much as it should.</p><p>"Where would you be?"</p><p>"Helping people," Jeongyeon nods. "Maybe caring for animals, too."</p><p>"Ah," Tzuyu smiles. "I'd love to care for animals too."</p><p>"Maybe we'd care for them together," Jeongyeon smiles in return. "Do you think we'd be friends in this other life?"</p><p>Tzuyu nods. "Yes, I think we would be."</p><p>There's another moment of silence, but it doesn't feel uncomfortable. It's warm, like the feeling that settles in Tzuyu's gut. She hasn't felt this calm in what feels like years — maybe because it's true. Jeongyeon makes her feel safe, like she can speak her thoughts.</p><p>"Do you - do you think the war will be over? That we're doing the right thing?" she asks, staring at the stars.</p><p>"I don't know," Jeongyeon answers, truthfully. "I think we are. I know what our families are doing can't possibly be the right thing. All that death, all that destruction... it's pointless..."</p><p>"We have known nothing but war for a long time now," Tzuyu frowns. "Sometimes I fear we won't know how to go back to normal."</p><p>There's another second of silence, in which Jeongyeon searches for her hand in the dark. It scares Tzuyu for some reason — not the fact that Jeongyeon wants to hold her hand, but the fact that Tzuyu searches for hers, too. <em> Craves </em>.</p><p>"We will have a new beginning, with a new normal. Won't we, Lady Tzuyu?"</p><p>Tzuyu smiles. Their hands touch in the night, like a whisper.</p><p>"Call me Tzuyu."</p><p>“Tzuyu,” Jeongyeon repeats, as if tasting how the name rolls off her tongue with titles and formalities. “Is this the new beginning I was talking about?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Tzuyu’s smile grows. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu’s first Council of the Great Houses meeting is short lived, but eventful. It’s the only event where House Yoo and House Chou can interact in and not end in death, although not by choice but because of duty. Like everything is. She stands behind her mother’s chair the entire time, and Jihyo, Jeongyeon’s half-sister, stands behind her own father’s as well. She looks nothing like Jeongyeon. She catches her gaze more than once, but they look away quickly before anyone notices.</p><p>Lord Park sits beside House Chou, representing his own. Lord Park Beomseok and her have been forced to spend more time together as the wedding approaches, and he’s not entirely displeasing. He’s a perfect gentleman, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth are his plans for when they both become Monarchs that very quickly grow tiring given that Tzuyu wants nothing less than to rule. Tzuyu feels nothing for him. </p><p><em> Yet </em>, she has to keep reminding herself.</p><p>House Yoo announces their plan to bid for Queen, and House Lee and House Kim voice their support. Beomseok also announced his plans, with House Chou and House Son on his side. His tone is cold when he mentions he already has a Queen and Jihyo is yet to have a marriage proposal. </p><p>(Tzuyu’s mother smirks.) </p><p>The meeting is adjourned, scheduling the final meeting to discuss who will gain the throne for the next week. Until then, both Houses should make their bids public and win over the common folk’s vote; although the decisive vote would be the Council’s.</p><p>Her mother spends the entire ride talking about what Tzuyu will do once she’s queen. The only comfort Tzuyu feels is when her mind drifts off to her nightly meeting with Jeongyeon, and that’s when she allows a small smile to slip into her features.</p><p>She tells Jeongyeon later about every stupid thing she’s had to hear her mother and husband-to-be say, sitting in the grass under the stars that same night, and Jeongyeon laughs, throwing her head back at Tzuyu’s exasperated tone and insolent impression of her bethroted’s voice.</p><p>“He said he would get me elephants,” she crinkles her nose. “Why would I want baby elephants inside the palace?”</p><p>“I think your mother might’ve told him you liked animals so he could court you better,” Jeongyeon says.</p><p>“Well, of course I like animals,” she rolls her eyes. “But elephants are a bit too much, don’t you think? I’d be pleased with a common house cat.”</p><p>“I agree,” she hums. “I believe elephants are happier in their own homes.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Tzuyu nods.</p><p>“How is he like?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Jeongyeon snorts. “Your husband-to-be, Tzuyu.”</p><p>“Oh,” she doesn’t know why, but she can’t look at Jeongyeon when she replies. “He’s very polite. He tries to get to know me, but he has no plans of ending the war. At least not that I know of.”</p><p>“Do you love him?”</p><p>Jeongyeon isn’t looking at her.</p><p>“No,” she answers, truthfully. It’s the first time she’s ever told anyone. “I don’t think I will ever fall in love with him.”</p><p>Jeongyeon lifts her head to stare at her then, and in the moonlight her eyes look like they shine with something akin to hope. It takes Tzuyu’s breath away for a second.</p><p>“Good,” Jeongyeon says. Tzuyu says nothing in return — instead she stands, fixes up her dress and holds a hand out to Jeongyeon.</p><p>“Come.”</p><p>The elder girl frowns slightly. “Where?”</p><p>“I want to show you a place.”</p><p>Jeongyeon squints slightly, but lets herself be pulled up by the taller woman. Tzuyu leads them both far away from the state, with nothing but her memory as a map, and prays that she doesn’t get lost. Jeongyeon keeps asking time and time again to tell her where they are going, but Tzuyu just tells her to keep walking.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” she promises. She tries not to think about the fact that they are holding hands too much. After a bit more walking, Tzuyu nods. “We’re here.”</p><p>The night suddenly grows cold. They are standing in ruins. There’s not a soul around, and whatever they are staring at is burnt to the ground. Jeongyeon walks forward, lifts a burn piece of wood from the ground to look at it, as if to feel if it’s real. If Tzuyu closes her eyes, she can still smell the ashes, hear the screams for help. It had been in a night just like this one, in a lifetime that feels so long ago now...</p><p>“Tzuyu…” Jeongyeon asks, voice small. “What is this place?”</p><p>“The bakery I told you about. House Yoo’s armies set the village on fire after my Uncle defeated them on battle ten years ago before he died,” she swallows, lump in her throat. “There’s nothing but ghosts here.”</p><p>Jeongyeon is silent for a minute. In the night, her hands reach for hers again, and Tzuyu accepts it, welcomes the comforting touch. Because that’s what Jeongyeon has become — a source of comfort for her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Tzuyu.” Tzuyu nods in quiet gratitude, hoping she can see it in the darkness. There’s another minute of silence, before she speaks again. “When I was a little girl and I still lived with the servants, soldiers would come seeking for refuge at the stables, and most of them were wounded. They were all so young. I saw them die in their sleep, sometimes,” Jeongyeon says, and even in the night she can see her swallow back a lump. The grip in her hand tightens. “This ends with us.”</p><p>(Tzuyu doesn’t come back home when the sun rises. She holds her hand instead.)</p><p> </p><p>The day the Council is to recount its votes for the Queen, Tzuyu is surprised to find Jeongyeon standing beside her sister, chest puffed with pride, inside the chamber of justice in the Royal Palace. Her family and Lord Park’s eye her distastefully, but when she’s sure no one is looking Tzuyu gifts her a small smile that makes the other woman blush slightly and smile back. Her presence makes Tzuyu feel a little better despite the bundle of nerves settling in her gut.</p><p>She does not want to be Queen. She hopes the Houses recognize that Jihyo is the better option for the position, even if she doesn’t truly know her. </p><p>Jihyo ends up getting the majority of the common folk’s votes, especially since House Park is not loved among them. Tzuyu observes as her mother’s face consorts into a sneer when the advantage is on her side. Tzuyu’s father clears his throat, looking displeased and disgusted.</p><p>“What has this Council come to, where we let bastards into sacred meetings and let a house of commoners rise to power?” He asks around the room. He is only met with glares.</p><p>Chaeyoung’s father stands, a man with a round belly and a kind smile. “We value peace above anything, and we support a Queen that understands the needs of its people. We wish to change our vote. House Son stands for House Yoo.”</p><p>Tzuyu’s eyes widen, quickly finding Jeongyeon’s, who is equally surprised.</p><p>“Then it’s decided,” the judge nods. “Jihyo shall be the next Queen.”</p><p>The room erupts into cheers all of a sudden, and the judge demands for the Bells to ring to announce the country's new Queen. It’s all so fast she can’t possibly understand what’s going on in the middle of all the commotion — her own House sits, unnerved in their seats and desperation in their features. They’ve lost the war.</p><p>It hits Tzuyu then. <em> They did it.  </em></p><p>She doesn’t have much time to dwell on the thought because she’s being yanked away to one of the pillars; it’s Jeongyeon, and she’s hugging her so hard Tzuyu can’t breathe but she can’t possibly bring herself to care, she just wraps her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck and hugs her even tighter</p><p>“We did it,” she whispers. “It’s over, Tzuyu.”</p><p>Tzuyu chuckles. “I don’t think I did much. Jihyo earned the votes on her own. I just told Chaeyoung to talk wonders about your family to her parents.”</p><p>“We would have been lost without you.”</p><p>She doesn’t know why, but her words move her. Tzuyu feels her throat getting tighter and her eyes growing wet as she giggles. </p><p>“You should go and  celebrate with your sister,” Tzuyu whispers back at her, although she doesn’t let go.</p><p>“I’ll have time for that,” Jeongyeon says, finally pulling away. “Let’s dance.”</p><p>Tzuyu frowns, and throws her head back and laughs through her watery eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m serious!” Jeongyeon chuckles, placing her hands on Tzuyu’s hips. “Like the first time we met. We can’t dance in front of other people, so we will have to do it hidden.”</p><p>“You are ridiculous,” Tzuyu says, but it’s laced with a fondness she didn’t know she had in her. Jeongyeon extends her hand, and with a roll of her eyes, Tzuyu takes it.</p><p>They soon fall into rhythm, and because there’s no music playing except for the celebratory trumpets and cheers of the people outside of the Palace, Jeongyeon starts humming a melody. Tzuyu laughs once again.</p><p>“That’s the song we danced to!” she says. “You remember it?”</p><p>Jeongyeon smiles. </p><p>“I don’t think I could forget it even if I wanted to.”</p><p>Tzuyu swallows, trying to ignore the way her entire body craves for something she can’t quite put a name to, something she’s not sure she should be craving for. But Jeongyeon stops humming mid song, and instead she just holds her. Tzuyu feels so embarrassed she thinks about hiding her face in Jeongyeon’s shoulder, but the thought only makes her blush more. </p><p>The blonde woman stares at her eyes, and Tzuyu’s heart jumps inside her chest; she worries about the way her cheeks are burning and her heart is racing, although Jeongyeon doesn’t seem to mind. They are so close Tzuyu thinks she must surely be able to hear it, except Jeongyeon doesn’t move an inch. Her hands are still at her hips, and her eyes are unsure and Tzuyu can’t take it.</p><p>The heiress closes the distance between them slowly, bringing her lips just inches away from Jeongyeon’s own. It’s soft, lingering, unsure from Jeongyeon’s side who lets her take control, her grip around Tzuyu’s hips tightening as the taller girl brings her impossibly closer; but all too soon Tzuyu realizes what she’s done because she steps away like she’s been burned.</p><p>She’s sure she must look like an animal in a cage; she feels her own eyes grow as big as plates, feels her own arms shake. Jeongyeon doesn’t say anything, she just looks at her like she might break at any second.</p><p>“Tzuyu...” she whispers, but Tzuyu shakes her head. It’s more to herself than to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon takes a step toward her, and hsays, breath hitched, “I am in love with you. I think I have loved you for a long time, now.”</p><p>She doesn’t know why she flinches, but she does. “I - I can’t,” Tzuyu says. “Jeongyeon,<em> I can’t. </em>”</p><p>She doesn’t even know what she herself is saying, but the other girl just nods at her. “I know, I just - I needed you to know,” despite looking heartbroken, Jeongyeon doesn’t demand anything. Tzuyu doesn’t know why she wants her to.</p><p>“I have to leave,” Tzuyu says, and before Jeongyeon can ask her to stay, she runs away.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t see Jeongyeon the next day, or the day after. There is no reason for their secrets meetings to continue, it’s pointless and after… after everything, Tzuyu still has her duties to attend to as future Head of House. She needs to help rebuild her House now that the war is over.</p><p>Tzuyu is in her living room, silently tracing shapes in her notebook, while her father and mother sip tea, unnerved.</p><p>“The country will crumble to pieces with a Yoo in the throne,” her father says, nose flared open. “And now we have to call back our banners? We lose the war, just like that? Your bother lives to see no Justice?”</p><p>Tzuyu looks up to see her mother bite her lip. “That is not important right now. We still need to get the preparations for Tzuyu’s wedding.”</p><p>Tzuyu’s eyes widen. “Wedding?”</p><p>“To Beomseok, darling.”</p><p>“I know to who, Mother,” she resists the urge to roll her eyes, putting her notebook to the side. “I thought - I thought the wedding might not happen after he lost the throne.”</p><p>“Of course the wedding is still happening, Tzuyu,” her mother states, matter-of-factly. “We are in shambles! House Park is our only chance not to fade into obscurity. Be glad Lord Park still wants to marry you after we lost the war.”</p><p>“The war was nonsensical,” Tzuyu says, lips twisting in anger.</p><p>“Hush!” Her father yells at her. “The war was necessary, and we lost it. Now you will do your part to save this House, just like your mother did when she begged at the Parks not to break your engagement.”</p><p>Before anyone can say anything else, the butler makes way into the drawing room, holding an envelope in his hands.</p><p>“For you, Lady Tzuyu.”</p><p>She recognizes that wax seal instantly. A green seal, with the letters <em> JY </em> engraved in it. But before she can hide it, her mother snatches it off the butler’s hands and frowns.</p><p>“JY?” She asks. “What is the meaning of this, Tzuyu?”</p><p>Panic settles in the gut. “That is a friend of mine.”</p><p>“Aren’t JY the initials of Yoo’s bastard daughter’s name…?”</p><p>“Jeongyeon, yes,” her mother replies.</p><p>“That letter is mine!” Tzuyu rises to her feet. “Give it back!”</p><p>Tzuyu wants to curse at the wind when her mother takes the letter opener and tears the seal; wants to scream when her mother’s eyes widen as she reads the contents of the letter in disbelief. She brings a hand to her mouth to cover her gasp, letting the letter fall to the carpet.</p><p>“Tzuyu!”</p><p>She runs to pick the letter up before there’s any more damage but there’s no turning back now. <em> No, no, no! </em> is all Tzuyu can think when her father snatches it from her hands violently, his ears turning red as he reads through it.</p><p>“You can’t read that! That’s mine!”</p><p>“You’ve been meeting with a Yoo behind our backs?!” He screams at her, and Tzuyu recoils back.</p><p>“She - she’s my friend!”</p><p>“Oh, she’s much more than that if this letter is worth anything,” Her mother snarls at her. </p><p>Tzuyu’s eyes prickle with tears. “She wanted to put an end to the war. We didn’t want to fight anymore —”</p><p>“Nobody gives a rat’s ass what you want, girl, this is politics.”</p><p>“You’ve made that very clear,” Tzuyu spits back at him. “You never listen to me!”</p><p>“You’ve kissed her?” Her mother stands between them, her face a mixture of anger and sadness. “Is this letter true? You love the bastard of House Yoo?”</p><p>Tzuyu can’t — she can’t answer that. She can’t say no, but she can’t bring herself to accept it either. The only thing that comes out of her lips is a choked out sob, but it seems to be all the answer she needs. The three of them fall into an eerie silence, while her mother runs a hand through her face, her hands shaking while Tzuyu cries quietly. </p><p>“I’ll dispose of this letter, and we will never speak of it again,” she nods at her husband. “You’re to stay in your room, always. I’ll place guards outside your door that will remain there the entire day, the entire night as well. You won’t be allowed to leave.”</p><p>She shakes her head in denial. “No, I —”</p><p>“You’ll <em> listen </em> , insolent child,” Her father sneers, walking to where she is. “You’ll marry Lord Park and this nightmare will be over. <em> Forever </em>. And you will never speak to or about Jeongyeon ever again, understood? You won’t be this House’s downfall, goddamnit!”</p><p>Her parents speak more, but she can’t listen to it. <em> It’s over. </em> Tzuyu will never see Jeongyeon again. She barely notices when her mother calls the guards to escort her to her room, barely registers when she’s there, either. She stands in the middle of her room and thinks again, <em> it’s over. </em>Thinks about how she never got to tell Jeongyeon how she truly feels, nevermind that she can barely understand it herself.</p><p>There’s a knock in her door, and she doesn’t have the strength to open the door. After a few minutes, the person lets themselves in. Dahyun stands at her door, looking conflicted and saddened.</p><p>“Tzuyu...” she whispers, glancing at the guards at her door. “I have to keep the door opened. Your mother’s orders.”</p><p>“I know,” she nods back. </p><p>Dahyun looks like she wants to say something else, but then shakes her head and approaches her. She’s holding something in her hand, but Tzuyu can’t tell what. She gestures at her to give her her hand and Tzuyu obeys. Dahyun places a letter in her hands, and Tzuyu blinks away her tears to make sure she isn’t imagining it.</p><p>“Jeongyeon’s cousin had it personally delivered to me, but one of the kitchen maids gave it to the butler before I could reach it. Your mother told me to burn it, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it,” Dahyun bites her lip, whispering so the guards can’t hear. “It’s yours. You should read it.”</p><p>Tzuyu doesn’t think she has the energy to do so. Maybe she’s too scared to do it. Dahyun’s eyes say <em> I told you this would not end well </em> as she leaves, quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The day of Tzuyu’s Wedding Eve she finds no comfort in the congratulations she gets, and the kiss in the corner of Tzuyu's lips burns. Jeongyeon and her haven't talked since their last meeting, and Tzuyu is sure she never will see her again. The thought frightens her. Beomseok is sweet. Beomseok is safe. Beomseok is not Jeongyeon.</p><p>“If you keep walking I’m afraid you’ll burn a hole on the floor,” Chaeyoung comments from where she’s sitting in her bed. It brings Tzuyu out her own trance, blinking her eyes at her before remembering she’s here to see her try on her wedding dress. “Tzuyu, where has your mind wandered off to?”</p><p>The letter in her nightstand is just like her mother left it. Opened and torn.</p><p>“Nowhere,” she shakes her head. “Just anxious about the wedding, I suppose.”</p><p>Chaeyoung purses her lips. “You are a terrible liar.”</p><p>Tzuyu blinks, taken aback. </p><p>“I don’t —”</p><p>“I have known you almost your entire life,” she says, standing up from where she’s sitting to reach for Tzuyu’s hand. And it’s true; if there’s someone who use to follow her to the end of the world and back when they were kids, it was Chaeyoung. “You can hide your true feelings from everyone else, but not from me.”</p><p>Tzuyu contemplate lying, calling her crazy, but Chaeyoung’s eyes are big and warm and she’s tired of hiding, so she just tells her everything. How she’s been conspiring with the enemy behind her family’s back, how she helped Jihyo win the throne, how she’s fallen in love with the bastard Head of House Yoo. Chaeyoung listens, reaching for her hand occasionally to offer comfort, but she doesn’t judge. She never does.</p><p>“She wrote me a letter,” Tzuyu says, her eyes dropping to her nightstand. “I can’t bring myself to read it. I’m afraid of what it might say, although I know it can’t be from the way my parents reacted to it.”</p><p>She doesn't know if she’s more scared that the letter says Jeongyeon returns her feelings or that she never wants to see her again.</p><p>“I think it’s time you do,” Chaeyoung encourages her. Tzuyu shakes her head.</p><p>“I can’t. I have to let this all go.”</p><p>But Chaeyoung is already reaching for the letter, the green wax seal of House Yoo catching in the sunlight coming from the window in her room. She offers it to Tzuyu.</p><p>“You can’t spend the rest of your life wondering what a letter said, Tzuyu.”</p><p>She takes it, gently. Her hand is shaky, but she sighs and begins to read.</p><p>
  <em> Dear Tzuyu, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know how to start this letter, truthfully. I’ve stepped down as Head of House, and gave the position to Nayeon. I think she’d be better at it anyway, I don’t think I was meant for nobility. I’m better with a sword. But I believe I owe you an apology. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the kiss. For letting it happen. I’m sorry for stealing you away to dance with you, too. I’m not sorry, however, for how I feel. I meant every word I said, everything I did. I love you, and I understand if you don’t love me back, but… Don’t marry him, Tzuyu. Please don’t marry him. Not for me, but for you. Marry for love, like you’ve always dreamed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I remember what you said, about what young Tzuyu would want. I think you’d be a great baker. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jeongyeon </em>
</p><p>As she finishes reading, Tzuyu’s grasp on the letter clenches. In anger, or maybe in anguish. She puts the letter on her dresser and bites her lip so hard she thinks she might draw blood. Chaeyoung looks at her, concerned.</p><p>“What did she say?”</p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>“She is ridiculous!” Chaeyoung doesn’t say anything to that, but Tzuyu is not done talking. “She apologized for the kiss when<em> I </em> kissed her. She’s stepping down as Head of House to go do God knows what! And then - and then she tells me she loves me! She’s… she’s <em> ridiculous </em>!”</p><p>“Do you love her too?”</p><p>In the midst of her anger, Tzuyu feels a pang in her chest.</p><p>“I don’t know!”</p><p>There’s a minute of silence, where Tzuyu spends it trying to compose herself and her heavy breathing. She needs to get a hold of herself. She’s a noble. She’s a Lady.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if I love her or not,” she says, turning her back on Chaeyoung and facing her dresser and the letter once again. “I’m promised to another, and I’ll be Head of House.”</p><p>“How can you say it doesn’t matter? It’s the rest of<em> your </em> life, Tzuyu, not your father’s or mother’s or this stupid country’s!” </p><p>She can’t help it when she reaches for the letter again, Tzuyu's eyes scanning Jeongyeon’s writing one more time, her fingers softly grazing over the ink. <em> Don't marry him, Tzuyu. Please don't marry him. Not for me, but for you. Marry for love, like you've always dreamed. </em>She doesn’t respond.</p><p>"Tzu..." Her best friend reaches for her, but Tzuyu shakes her head and steps away, leaving the letter behind. "You used to follow your heart whenever it led you, and it was always far, far away from here. Whatever happened to your heart? Why did you ever stop listening to it?"</p><p>It's hurt. Tzuyu doesn't think there's much of that heart left now, after all these years. There is this haunting thought that the old Tzuyu is gone and she'll never return; that this mask of formality and elegance she's built to protect herself and survive has dug itself too deep into her skin and it's now part of her. A mask that she'll never be able to truly take off, that she's doomed to hide her true self among the walls of her home. That the girl who used to run around the woods has gotten lost in them and she'll never return.</p><p>"I can't, Chaeyoung," Tzuyu looks away. A sense of hopelessness weighing her down like a bag of bricks is tied to her feet and someone dropped her in the ocean. "It's not that simple. My wedding is tomorrow. My duty, my legacy, my family..."</p><p>"To Hell with Houses, to Hell with honor," she scoffs. "It <em> is </em>that simple! You love her, don't you?"</p><p>Tzuyu thinks back to that day she first met Jeongyeon, the day of her 21st birthday. How Jeongyeon had held her hand and danced with her just because she wanted to dance, no matter how silly it had all been. Who had a heart big enough to seek her to fix years of hurt. Jeongyeon who waited for her, who listened, who held her. Jeongyeon, who made her feel like herself; like the girl she thought she had buried so deep inside of her she'd gotten lost.</p><p>"How can I choose between honor and my heart?"</p><p>"Tzuyu," Chaeyoung shakes her head, smiling softly. "Your heart has already made its choice. You just have to listen to it again and let it guide you."</p><p>
  <em> Please don't marry him. </em>
</p><p>She opens her mouth to respond (even though she doesn't quite know what she'd even say) when her mother opens the door to her chambers, holding a white dress. Chaeyoung quickly excuses herself and ducks out of the room, while her mother stares after her.</p><p>"Weird girl."</p><p>"She's my friend."</p><p>Her mother ignores her, and even though it's nothing new, it somehow stings the same. "I've brought your dress. Dahyun added some arrangements that I asked for. Lord Park will love this, don't you —"</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>Tzuyu's mother frowns.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I won't marry him."</p><p>Her mother's eyes open wide as plates, and Tzuyu herself can't actually understand or believe how she's done it, but there's no going back now. She's made her choice.</p><p>"What are you saying, Tzuyu? The wedding is tomorrow!"</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry, but I can't," she shakes her head, the lump in her throat tightening. "I won't marry him. I don't love him."</p><p>"Is this about the Yoo bastard?! Do you think I loved your father when I first met him? When our marriage was arranged —"</p><p>"I don't think you love him even now," Tzuyu responds. Her mother backs away, her expression hurt, but it soon turns into an ugly snare. "Twenty one years of marriage and you can't even stand to see him face to face, mother."</p><p>"You're right, I do not love him," she spits. "But I did my duty! I served my House and honored my family, and so will you! No Yoo will get in the way of the Chou family!"</p><p>"The only thing your honor has left this family is war and unhappiness! I refuse to have the same fate!"</p><p>"When did you become so insolent?!" Her mother snaps, furrowing her brows. "You're acting like a little girl again!"</p><p>"Maybe I want to be her again, before you sent me away and changed me into what I am now and the war destroyed everything," Tzuyu says, lump in her throat rising until a sob escapes her lips. Her mother stands back, stunned. "Can't you see? This isn't what I want. This isn't my life. I didn't want to be Queen, I don't want to be his wife, I don't want to be Head of House and I don't want war. I want to be happy."</p><p>
  <em> I want Jeongyeon. </em>
</p><p>None of them say anything for a long, long time. Tzuyu sits on her bed, and feels the tears fall and roll down her cheeks, disappearing into her neck. She can't remember the last time she's ever let herself cry. After a far too long, Tzuyu feels the bed sink beside her and finds her mother sitting next to her, looking conflicted.</p><p>"When I was younger, I did not love your father, and he did not love me," she shakes her head, biting her lip. "But my family forced me to be with him, like his parents forced him. I had prepared my whole life to be Head of House, until there was nothing but a shell of a person when I became it." Tzuyu looks up through teary eyes, and her mother stares at her with years of pain in her eyes. "We have sacrificed so much for nobility."</p><p>There’s another pause, and then her mother asks, “Do you love her?”</p><p>She thinks of the first dance they ever danced, the first night they met. Even when she was wearing a mask, Tzuyu felt like she could be herself around Jeongyeon. Tzuyu holds her breath.</p><p>“Yes, I do. I love her very much.”</p><p>There's another moment of silence, and then her mother turns to her and says, "Leave."</p><p>Tzuyu shakes her head, perplexed. </p><p>"What...?"</p><p>"We didn’t win the war," her mother says. "There’s nothing left in this house without vengeance and violence. I wasn’t given a choice then, so I’m giving it to you. <em> Leave </em>, Tzuyu."</p><p>"I don't —"</p><p>"Live your life," her mother says. "I thought being Head was your dream like it was mine a long time ago, but... I don't think it was my dream, either," she shakes her head. "Go. Be happy. I should not have dimmed your light so young. I'm trying to make things right."</p><p>"Mother..."</p><p>Her mother grabs her hands and squeezes them.</p><p>"Go, Tzuyu."</p><p> </p><p>She finds Jeongyeon in the first place that came to mind — by the stables in the state of House Yoo, brushing a horse's back. She smiles at the sight, almost not wanting to interrupt. But after many years of battle training, Jeongyeon is quick to realize someone is behind her and turns around.</p><p>“Hello,” Tzuyu says, a little breathless.</p><p>To her relief, Jeongyeon also looks like the wind has been knocked out of her. “Tzuyu.”</p><p>“I got your letter...” she says, after a few seconds of just staring at each other. “It took me a while to be brave enough to read it, though.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d ever want to see me again after everything that happened,” Jeongyeon confesses. Tzuyu takes a step nearer her, unsure if she can.</p><p>“You resigned.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’d be a good Head of House,” she replies. Tzuyu takes another tentative step forward, and Jeongyeon doesn’t stop her. “I just wanted to put an end to the war.”</p><p>“And you did,” Tzuyu replies, nodding.</p><p>Jeongyeon swallows, looking at the ground. “Tzuyu, why are you here?”</p><p>Tzuyu bites her bottom lip, then shrugs. “I don’t think I’d be a good politician, either. I don’t think I want to be, anyway.”</p><p>The blonde snorts, though it sounds a bit awkward. “What does Lord Park think about that?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Tzuyu says, taking another step forward. “I didn’t get a chance to ask him. I’ve left him at the altar.” Jeongyeon freezes, eyes widening, and Tzuyu nods, laughing nervously. “I’m tired of pretending, Jeongyeon. And I don’t… I don’t ever have to pretend when I’m with you. I don’t have to force anything. With you I just… <em> am </em>.”</p><p>It’s Jeongyeon’s turn to take a step forward. </p><p>“I meant everything,” she says, nodding. “Everything I said, everything I did. Tzuyu, I love you.”</p><p>Tzuyu doesn’t flinch this time. Instead, she feels as her belly fills with an unexplainable sort of warmth, and Tzuyu smiles. She reaches for Jeongyeon’s hand, places it in her own cheek and closes her eyes.</p><p>“That’s good,” she opens them after a second. “I love you too, Jeongyeon.”</p><p>Jeongyeon doesn’t need to hear anything else it seems, because in the blink of an eye she’s wrapping her amrs around Tzuyu’s neck and hugging her close. Tzuyu’s wraps hers around her waist and holds even tighter, calm washing over her. The war is over, and Jeongyeon loves her. The blonde is the one who steps away to finally,<em> finally </em> capture her lips in her own in a terribly slow, lingering kiss that lasts until they both can’t breathe. Jeongyeon begins trailing small kisses alongside Tzuyu’s cheek and brow, making her giggle. </p><p>“What now?” Jeongyeon asks, leaving a kiss on her neck.</p><p>"We open a bakery by the town’s square, near the Fountain," Tzuyu hums in content. "We'll bake bread and little cakes and everyone will come to get a taste of our delicious homemade food."</p><p>"We can't cook to save our lives, Tzuyu," Jeongyeon laughs, her lips growing closer and closer to Tzuyu's again. It's her longlife dream, and now she sees someone along side it, with her. Nevermind they both are useless when it comes to the kitchen.</p><p>"We can learn," she replies. "We can do anything now, can't we?"</p><p>"I think we can, and there's something I really, really want to do," the blonde nods, eyes dropping to Tzuyu's lips, and quickly captures them in her own softly, in a kiss that has Tzuyu feeling like she's floating.</p><p>She smiles into the kiss, already smelling the freshly baked pies.</p><p>There's this part of Tzuyu that will always feel like it's hidden, that is too scared to come out again, forced down by the chains of duty. And there's a side of Jeongyeon Tzuyu still doesn’t know, a side she'll also be scared to show to anyone after years of living looked down upon. But in time, little by little, the mask comes off, and it's easier to feel like themselves again, duty and war behind them, a ghost of a past long lived. A new beginning.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they call each other yoomeo and tzuliet. i mean for god's sake<br/>follow me on twitter @seratoninz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>